It's Not Easy
by Adevlo. D
Summary: It's not easy living his life, but when has life ever been easy for Uzumaki Naruto? Maybe it started when Kiba walked back into his life again.


**A/N: Hope you enjoy this little one-shot I made! Read and review please! Your thoughts on this are greatly appreciated. I've tried a different approach to this story. You may not notice, I don't know but if you do, tell me whatcha think please? I would really like to know if I should continue with this.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Naruto characters.

**Warning: **Yaoi (malexmale), crude language, sexual content

**Rated: **NC-17

**Pair****ing: **Kiba Inuzuka & Naruto Uzumaki

**Summary: **_How could he have been so stupid to think that Sasuke Uchiha, genius prodigy and the most handsome prick he had ever met, would ever love him back? It's not easy living his life, but when has life ever been easy __for Uzumaki Naruto? Maybe it started when Kiba walked back into his life again._

**Mood Song: **Half of Something Else by The Airborne Toxic Event

**Dedicated To: **Zamizu-me

* * *

><p><strong>It's Not Easy<strong>

Soft lips were practically devouring plump ones. Rough hands were roaming his tanned and taught skin. A hard body was pushing itself against him. Everything was so majestically wonderful. So damn perfect and Naruto thought nothing could ruin such an invaluable moment.

He thought wrong.

Just as sudden as those wandering limbs and frantic lips were moving so pleasurably against him, they were gone. Lifting his eyelids back up his cerulean eyes met with a retreating back. Before he could muster up the wit to call out to the other man, a door slammed behind him.

Naruto was left with a hand in the air while mid-step.

The words were stuck in his throat and he swallowed them down thickly.

There was a squeamish feeling in the pit of his stomach and he suddenly felt like throwing up. An oncoming headache was starting to form and he let out a small whimper in the back of his throat.

"Fuck..." He cursed numbly, his head hanging low as he walked briskly toward the exit of his shared apartment. Naruto bit his bottom lip harshly, snapping up his car keys from the transparent blue bowl that was sitting on top of a small glass table beside the door.

The blond opened the door, stepping outside into the cool night air before slamming the door behind him. He hastily climbed down the metal stairs, the soles of his black shoes producing a resounding _thudding_ noise every time they made contact with the steps.

His eyes locked onto startled emerald ones as he rounded a corner and he glared at the pink haired girl wearing a small skintight red dress sourly. She was mostly likely going up to meet with Sasuke.

Once he was a good distance away from her and nearer to his bright orange Mustang, he let out a string of curses directed toward his roommate.

"Fucking bastard can go to hell for all I fucking care. I hope he gets run over by a damn tomato."

Already in his car with the ignition turned on, he put his Mustang in drive and carefully backed up from the cars parked on either side of him. Naruto smoothly drove his vehicle away from his current problems and onto the calm road of Japan.

His knuckles were paper-white as they gripped the steering wheel tightly. Naruto gritted his teeth, his eyes focused on the scenery ahead of him. His foot unconsciously pressing harder on the gas pedal.

It was not until he heard the dreadfully familiar whistling of a police siren ringing in the air did he realize how fast he was going. Glancing at the speedometer, he frowned when he noticed he was going eighty miles per hour. The speed limit was sixty-five.

"Just my fucking luck..." He grumbled angrily, pulling over on the side of the road carefully.

Naruto pushed down the button to roll down the window aggressively, fishing in his back pocket for his wallet. Luckily, in the midst of his departure, he had not taken it out.

Snagging the piece of plastic that he needed, he flung his wallet on the passenger's seat and dropped his head on the steering wheel with a loud _bang._

"License and registration, please." A deep voice suddenly spoke and he handed the necessary information over. There was a pause and then the cop spoke again.

"_Naruto?_"

The man in question snapped his head up and turned toward the officer. His azure orbs widened when he met sharp chocolate brown eyes and ruffled chestnut spiky locks. The red tribal tattoos were what set Naruto off.

"_Kiba?"_ The blond said incredulously.

The man grinned toothily down at him.

"The one and only!" Kiba exclaimed giving the car door's handle a pull and propping it open to let his long-time friend step out. They immediately slapped each other's opposite hand and pulled themselves forward, wrapping an arm around one another. The hug lasted a mere five seconds before they pulled away, an identical smile plastered on both their faces.

"Man, it's been so long! I haven't seen you in _ages_, dude!" Naruto gushed, his huge cheeky grin never leaving his face. The brunette put his hands on top of the many tools attached to his leather belt and sighed. He glanced at the gravel beneath them and kicked a pebble with his foot.

"Damn Naruto, I never expected to see you ever again." Kiba spoke forlornly while leaning against Naruto's car, one arm resting on the hood while the other still on his hip. The blond nodded in understanding and sat back down in the driver's seat, his long legs still firmly placed on the ground.

"What's it been? Like five years?"

"Yeah, ever since we graduated college...and you left with Sasuke." Kiba replied awkwardly. There was a tense silence in the air and then Naruto coughed emptily into his fist.

"And you went off to train at the police academy. Yeah, I remember." The blond acknowledged. He peered over Kiba and eyed the police car.

"Speaking of which, where's Akamaru?" Kiba grunted and made a face.

"We had a case a while back and things went out of control. He's just resting up back at the house with Hinata." The brunette explained simply. Naruto blinked up at him, his mouth slightly agape.

"Oh, so you finally got the balls to ask her out?" Kiba glared at the smirking blond and flicked his ear in retaliation.

"Dude, we're married." The cop remarked nonchalantly as if he were talking about the weather. Naruto choked on his own spit, his face a hot red. He looked up at his long-time friend disbelievingly.

"A-Are you serious?" He asked incredulously.

Kiba gave him a smug look.

"No, she's my dog-sitter, man."

Naruto gave him a dissatisfying grin.

"So you still keep in touch with her?" He questioned rather impishly and Kiba nodded.

"Yeah, with Shika and Choji, too. Shino mostly since he's in the forensic department."

"Hey, you wannna go get a drink with me?" Naruto suddenly blurted out. Blushing vividly when Kiba gave him a shocked look followed by a bark of laughter and ruffled his spiky golden locks fondly.

"Sure, my shift is over anyway so why the hell not?" The brunette calmly walked to his police car, but before getting in the rose a hand in the air and waved it around.

"Follow me!" He shouted and Naruto merely shut his car door, turning on the ignition.

* * *

><p>"I missed the good old days. You know, where we would go to a bar right after we passed an exam by like, three points an-"<p>

"-start random bar fights?"

Kiba grinned cheekily and nodded.

"College was a blast with you and Shikamaru. I had the best of times." Kiba reminisced, letting out a small chuckle before taking a swig of his beer. Naruto merely grinned and did the same.

"That was back when you wanted to be a vet, huh?" The blond queried, thinking back to their days in university.

"Yup." Kiba confirmed and ran a hand through his disheveled hair. He was leaning heavily on one elbow to the side of the table. Bellowing laughs, loud conversations, rumbles of belches and clatters of beer bottles echoed around them. They ended up going to one bar that Kiba was more familiar with which was located a few odd miles away from the station.

On occasion, a few police officers would come and greet the brunette. Naruto merely said a quiet hello with his trademark pearly smile and shook their rough calloused hands. Some were drunk and overly loud, a bit tipsy as well, but the blond found it amusing when they flirted with him and waved off Kiba's apologies.

"So, what had you speeding off earlier, eh blondie?"

The question caught him off guard and he had to swallow the rest of the burning alcohol down his throat sourly. Letting out a small hiss he set the bottle down on the small round table in which they were sitting at and stared at his friend with a steady gaze.

"The usual," Naruto simply stated, ordering another two beers from the server dressed in tiny shorts and an even tinier shirt. Kiba watched her with avid interest and then shot him a look.

"Really now? That bastard still the same asshole from college? I betcha he hasn't changed a bit has he?" The policeman grinned wolfishly and gulped down the rest of liquid he had left in his bottle of beer. Naruto shook his head.

"Sakura's still the same too. Poor Lee, I wish I had the balls to tell him, but I just can't. That face he makes is unbearable."

Kiba frowned at that and propped his legs on the table, balancing his chair on the ground with only two stumps of wood. He eyed the blond man in front of him for a second before sighing.

"_You_ still haven't changed either, Naruto." He finally declared after a minute of stretched silence between them.

"You three are still stuck in that stupid love triangle. You and Sakura aren't gaining anything by always waiting on that bastard hand and foot and spreading your legs every time he damn well pleases. When are you all going to grow up? Sheesh, even Ino's already over him. She's gone and married Shikamaru for Christ's sake, and you two can't even go a day without kissing the very ground he walks on or worshiping the very fucking toilet he craps in." Kiba continued, glaring at the ceiling fiercely.

Naruto stayed silent, his blue eyes roaming every detail of the table and counting all the empty bottles on his side of the table. There were eleven.

And yet, the lump in his throat or the clenching of his heart wouldn't stop. Kiba's words were striking a chord in him and all he could do was take a long gulp of his beer to keep his eyes from leaking tears.

Refraining from sighing shakily, he coughed airily and lay back in his chair.

"Fuck you Kiba. You don't know a damn thing." Naruto hissed angrily, venom practically dripping from his words. Kiba just scoffed and let his chair fall back down to the ground completely.

"I know enough, Uzumaki. I know that you're too obsessed with that bastard Uchiha to see what you have in front of you." The policeman was on his feet now, glaring down at the scowling blond.

Naruto abruptly stood up, causing his chair to fall to the ground with a loud clang. Slowly, everybody started to quiet down and focus on them.

His vision was getting wild, there were two Kiba's and the people off to the corner seemed like a huge mass of repeated people, but that didn't stop him from pointing an accusing finger at the brunette.

"Fuck you Inuzuka! I didn't come here for a damn lecture alright? Go and fuck your-"

Before he could finish his sentence, the dizziness in his eyes proved to be too much and he ran out of the bar with a hand tightly covering his mouth. He let the rising bile out once he made it outside and threw it all up next to a couple of garbage bins in the alley.

He was left heaving his guts out added to a major migraine pounding in his head. Weakly crawling away from his vomit, he let his burning forehead rest against the cool gravel.

"Are you done?"

A warm hand clamped onto his shoulder and Naruto shrugged it off rudely, not moving a muscle to get off the ground.

"Piss off, dog-breath," He murmured, shifting farther away from Kiba.

There was a rustle soon followed by a heavy sigh.

"Look, I'm sorry alright?"

He received no reply. Kiba let out a groan and sat on his haunches, staring at the blond's still form.

"You know how jealous I get Naruto...you know that I can't stand what Sasuke has done to you. Please forgive me, Naru, please?"

Again, there was no response.

"Naruto...I'm _sorry._ I didn't mean to offend you. It's just...ever since that day...that day you turned me down and went off with Sasuke...I just...I can't _stand_ watching you and him together, always putting me aside every time he comes, Naruto." Kiba confessed, putting a hesitant hand on Naruto's forearm and shaking him slightly. When the other didn't even let out an annoyed sound, he started to panic.

"Naruto? Naruto are you alright? Can you hear me?"

He received a light snore as an answer.

Kiba slumped and let out a breathy laugh.

"Idiot..." He muttered fondly under his breath while scooping up his passed-out friend in his arms, lifting him bridal-style as if he didn't weigh a pound.

Gently laying him in the backseat of the blindingly colored Mustang, he dug the keys out of the other man's pocket before getting into the driver's seat and turning on the car. Taking out his cellphone from his breast pouch, he punched in a few buttons before putting the device to his ear.

"Hey Shino, are you still inside the bar?"

"_Yes."_

"Great, can you drive my car back to my house? I got a load over here so if you could just drop it off there and I'll give you a lift back home. Is that cool?"

"_...Fine."_

"I left the keys where I usually do so I'll meet you there. See ya!" Hanging up the phone, he dropped it into the cup holder to his right. Glancing back for a minute, he couldn't help but smile as he caught sight of Naruto drooling.

He didn't know why that out of all the people he could have obsessed over all these years, it had to be him. Love really was a bitch, he guessed.

* * *

><p>"Fuuuuck..."<p>

That morning couldn't have been worse. Waking up to the bright light streaming in from unfamiliar parted curtains directly into his closed eyes was a total ass bite. Not to mention the throbbing hangover he had that was practically pounding the back of his eyes.

When he finally managed to open up his eyelids, he found his situation even worse when his surroundings were completely different from what he was used to waking up to. It's not as if it hadn't happened before, it just hadn't happened in a while.

But this room that he was in, it was so _eerily_ familiar and it was nerve-wracking because he didn't know why. The queen-sized bed was comfortable with its blue and gray comforters reminded him of someone, he just could not put his finger on it.

Naruto looked around more, hoping to find some sort of clue as to where exactly he was. Finding it too early to get up unless he wanted to vomit everywhere, he found it was the only thing he _could _do.

There was a black mat on the mahogany floorboards, giving the blond an indication that the person worked out. Right next to it were two ten pound hand weights.

_So, I'm at a dude's place...well, it's not the first time this has happened. _The blond couldn't help but snort at his own musings and continued to let his eyes roam across the room, locking his gaze on a picture that lay innocently on the small, sleek black drawer beside a white lap.

Oddly enough, he was in it.

Naruto scrutinized the photo. His eyes squinted to see if he hadn't been mistaken with another blond who had his arm wrapped around Kiba's shoulder with a plastic green leprechaun hat hanging on his head loosely. There was what appeared to be a strawberry margarita inside a transparent blue mega-sized bottle with a long green straw in his hand, while Kiba had a hold of a lemon one.

Apparently, as the blond looked closer, they were intoxicated – if the stupid grins on their faces were any indication – and surrounded by unknown people who were staring at them from all around. It looked like they were standing in the middle of a street corner in front of a big building with numerous bright lights.

On closer inspection, he could see both their lopsided smiles smearing across their faces as they _tried_ to say cheese to the camera, leaning heavily against one another.

_Vegas night,_ Naruto remembered vaguely.

So this was Kiba's house he was in and sleeping in what obviously seemed to be his bedroom.

Slowly, _very_ cautiously, slipping out of his comfortable haven, he steadied himself on the floor, putting a hand to his temple and letting out a long and tired sigh.

And _that's _when he realized he was naked.

Screaming like a little girl did not help his migraine, but he just could not help it. Neither did Kiba bursting into the room, a gun poised in front of him and looking around frantically, help with the situation either.

"Freeze!" The groggy and ruffled brunette yelled, his lethargic chocolate eyes searching the room for an intruder. He was wearing a plain white V-neck shirt and a pair of blue and white striped boxers.

Kiba never expected a pillow to be thrown at his face.

"Get out, dog-breath!" Naruto shrilled his face a dark red as he covered his private parts with both his hands in a desperate attempt not to embarrass himself further.

"Okay! Okay! Sheesh, I'm leaving..." Kiba grumbled from behind the pillow, slowly backing out of the room. Closing the door with a soft _click_, he hurriedly went to the kitchen, stashing his handgun into a drawer on the way there.

Searching in his cabinets, he proceeded to pull out a bottle of Advil and pour a glass of water from his automatic refrigerator. Setting them gently on the counter top in the middle of the kitchen, he sat on one of the four stools and patiently waited for his prissy guest to come out from his room.

Only a few minutes had passed before Kiba heard the familiar creaking of a door opening and then the soft padding of bare feet walking on the glazed mahogany floors nearing toward the room. The footsteps finally came to a halt and the brunette didn't dare take his gaze away from tracing the tiled table with boredom.

Naruto shifted his weight from one foot to the other nervously in a long pause. Kiba continued with his sudden interest in the porcelain tiles.

"Um..." The blond began hesitantly, his eyes staring at everything other than his friend.

Kiba grunted in acknowledgment and gently pushed the glass of water and the bottle of pills closer to his guest, finally choosing to stare at him with a small pleasant smile on his face. Taking the chance to give Naruto a once over, he realized that he didn't have anything on but a white towel tied loosely around his hips.

Abruptly standing up from his seat, he strode around a corner and went into the bathroom, switching on the shower so the water could heat up and then calmly walking out. By the time he was back inside the kitchen, Kiba noticed that Naruto had already swallowed down some pills and was leaning against the table, massaging his temples slowly.

"I already started a shower for you and I'll lay some clothes out for you to wear while yours finish washing." The policeman simply said while trying hard not to let his gaze linger on his friend's tanned and muscly body for too long.

"Thanks, dude." Naruto replied, walking down the hallway and to the steaming bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

The brunette let out a sigh, trudging to the laundry room which was located at the very back edge of the house. He glanced at the silver mobile phone, which lay innocently enough on top of the washing machine. Biting his lip, he opened the lid and took out Naruto's clothes, stuffing it inside the dryer.

There was a sudden beeping and then a vibration noise.

He stilled, slowly traveling his gaze toward Naruto's ringing cellphone.

Kiba looked around cautiously after a few seconds passed with the phone still ringing, showing no sign of stopping. He shrugged and grabbed the phone, flipping it open.

"Hel-" Before he could even finish his greetings, a snarling voice interrupted him.

"Where the fuck are you, dobe?" The voice was harsh and straight to the point and Kiba raised his eyebrows in astonishment.

"Excuse me, but who are you calling a dobe?" The policeman grinned when there was silence on the other end of the phone, refraining from doing a happy dance because he finally managed to shut that bastard up.

"...Who the fuck are you?" Sasuke growled menacingly. Kiba found himself grinning from ear to ear in smugness.

"Who the fuck are _you_ is the real question here." The brunette retaliated.

"I won't ask again. Who the _fuck_ are you?"

And just in the nick of time, the air vent above him, which was attached to the one in the restroom, let out an echoed moan. Kiba felt the ends of his lips twitch upward in feral smirk when the man on the other line tried not to sputter.

"Oops, duty calls, man." He chirped before hanging up on Sasuke. Refraining from letting out an evil cackle, he turned on the dryer once all the wet clothes were stuffed inside, and walked out.

* * *

><p>Once Naruto was out of the bathroom, he had to adorn on some of Kiba's clothes. The plain black shirt he had on his taught frame was a tad bit too large on him. The khaki shorts were baggy on his lean legs, the only thing that he was wearing that he owned were his black Vans shoes.<p>

He was surprised when he was met with a completely empty house save for Akamaru who had greeted him happily with his tongue lagging out on the side of his mouth and his bushy tail wagging from side to side eagerly. Upon stepping into the living room, a humungous white dog attacked him, its saliva-drenched tongue licking his whiskered cheek.

Naruto giggled and halfheartedly tried to push Akamaru away from him.

Ten minutes passed with him scratching the dog's head soothingly while sitting on the couch before he heard the front door open and shut.

"Kiba?" He croaked out hesitantly.

"Yeah?" A gruff voice replied.

Naruto let out a relieved sigh and got up off the couch, silently making his way toward his friend and immediately lighting up a grin on his face as his eyes caught sight of two coffee cups and a greased through plain white box.

They both made their way into the dining room where there sat a long black table with six chairs surrounding it. Kiba set the box down and took a sip of his coffee, slipping into one of the chairs and propping open the lid on the rectangular compartment. Taking out a blueberry-glazed doughnut, he bit into it.

"Kiba..." The brunette lifted his gaze to the blond sitting in front of him, fiddling with his hands nervously around his hold on his cup of coffee.

"About last night-"

"You don't need to apologize." Kiba cut in and Naruto blinked up at him.

"I started it and I said some unnecessary things. All you did was defend yourself so there's no need to apologize. And if you're worried about crashing at my place and disturbing me, don't be. It's not every day I get to see my best friend from college."

It was silent for a few seconds as the smaller of the two digested Kiba's confession. A sudden weak smile made its way onto Naruto's lips and he gave the policeman a tired look.

"Thanks, man." He whispered while slowly getting up and sitting beside his friend. Kiba grinned at him.

"You know I'm always here for you."

They sat there in mutual silence, munching on their delicious doughnuts and sipping at their coffee's. Neither of them dared to break their moderate understanding, but it was only when they heard the dryer beep did Kiba say something.

"Your clothes are done." He piped up lamely, averting his eyes. Naruto got up and went to get his clothes, Kiba hot on his heels, commenting about his phone being on the washing machine and mumbling something in which he could only make out the words "fuckin' bastard...how to talk...fuckin' bastard.".

It was confusing but Naruto just shrugged it off, flipping open the small device. His eyes bulged as he openly gaped at the five messages and six missed calls he had received. All of them were undoubtedly from Sasuke. Checking the time on top of the screen, he realized it was barely even twelve o' clock.

"The hell?" He murmured while scrolling through all the texts.

_From: Sasuke-teme_

_8:04 a.m.: "Where the hell are you?"_

_9:45 a.m.: "Where are you?"_

_10:38 a.m.: "Where the fuck are you, dobe?"_

_10:59 a.m.: "Who the fuck are you with, Naruto?"_

_11: 20 a.m.: "Answer the fucking phone, idiot."_

"The _fuck_?" He hissed while furrowing his eyebrows in anger.

That bastard had the _gall_ to ask him who he was with when he himself was probably just finished his morning romp with that bitch Haruno. That stupid fucking asshole.

He threw Kiba a glance shortly and the brunette took the hint, shuffling out of the room silently and let Naruto redial Sasuke's number.

It rang three times precisely before a husky voice answered the phone.

"Where the fuck are you dobe and why the hell haven't you answered my calls?"

No "good morning, dobe", no concerned question of "are you alright", always straight to the point.

Naruto scowled.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, Uchiha? Demanding where the hell I am and who the fuck I'm with. What _do you care_?" His voice was strained from not exploding and he tried to keep himself calm and collected as he heard the other snort.

"Don't go all drama queen on me, Uzumaki. I just asked a quest-"

"_Fuck you_, Uchiha. Go rot in hell with your precious Haruno, see if I give a flying fuck anymore." He was snarling into the small speakers now, his cerulean eyes ablaze with ferocious anger.

"Who was it that answered your phone, Naruto?" Sasuke's tone was bone chilling and serious, even though it was a question, he demanded the answer. It only managed to make Naruto's blood boil even more.

"None of your damn business." He growled while slamming his phone shut, slamming it down on the washing machine but with enough force not to break it.

"Is everything alright?" Kiba asked while peeking into the room, his eyes concerned and still – after so many damn years – filled with love and adoration for _him._

He that was still so utterly in love with Sasuke, and didn't see anyone else but him.

He that was still so blind by first bonds and the meaning of true love to not see Kiba's own that radiated for him ever since college.

Naruto was too stupid to realize what he had right in front of him; and that was Kiba, always as loyal and loving as he had been back in the day.

He the fool that could never begin to show how much he appreciated all that Kiba had done for him.

"I fucked up, didn't I Kiba?" His voice was weak and solemn that it scared him for a moment.

The policeman gave him a look of confusion and hesitantly voiced his unsure answer.

"Well, Sasuke isn't that bad I guess. Look, don't let my words get to you Naruto. I didn't mean them. You can live on loving Sasuke how much your little heart desires and I-" Before he couldn't finish the blond man cut him off by jumping onto him, wrapping lean arms around his neck and full lips coming up to ravenously kiss him.

The lip to lip contact was a shock to Kiba, but slowly he was already moving his sensual lips with Naruto's plump ones, tracing his tongue on every crevice. When the blond parted his mouth he took that chance to dip his tongue into the oral cavern, tasting bitter coffee and a hint of mint paste mostly likely from brushing his teeth.

Naruto let out a small moan, tangling his fingers into Kiba's unruly head of hair, feeling the soft texture of it on his palm and letting the ends of it tickle his wrist.

They parted slowly, so very slowly, and it left both of them breathless and wanting more. And Kiba would have continued without a second thought but Naruto was backing away from him, gnawing at his bottom lip harshly.

"Shit, Kiba I'm sorry I don't-"

The policeman took a menacing step forward, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him up on the tips of his toes. Naruto gasped and placed his hands on Kiba's shoulders, trying to push away from him in a vain attempt to escape his fierce glare directed at him.

"_Don't..._apologize..." The brunette breathed shakily, making the man in his hold gulp thickly.

"Why?" Naruto weakly questioned, finally letting out a breath of relief when the other let him go. Kiba didn't relent on wrinkling the shirt he was wearing though, merely letting his head hang low.

"Because...then that would mean you regretted it." He finally managed to choke out somberly, his eyes glazing over with prolonged hurt. Naruto felt his heart clench and he sighed guiltily, shifting his weight from leg to leg in awkwardness because he didn't know how to handle situations like that.

So he settled for hovering one of his hands over Kiba's tattooed cheek, testing his friend's reaction before letting it caress the tender and warm flesh almost lovingly.

In the midst of it all, Naruto did not realize that that was what had made the policeman snap.

The blond was suddenly manhandled into Kiba's room, flung onto the unmade bed, and then a heavy weight was straddling his hips. Somewhere in between all of that, the brunette had managed to rid himself of his black sweatpants.

"Kiba-"

Naruto began and was abruptly cut off by a hand on his mouth. The policeman looked pleadingly down at him and the blond felt his heart clench painfully.

"Please Naruto...I've never asked you for anything before, but right now...could you just do this for me? One time, this one time and I won't ask for anything else anymore."

Naruto let out a shaky breath and averted his guys onto the ceiling for a moment before giving Kiba a nod. Before the brunette could dive in, Naruto pushed him away roughly. The police officer yelped as his back connected with the mattress and a weight settled on his abdomen.

The blond stripped himself of his shirt and Kiba didn't hesitate to take off his as well, his boner already making a tent in his boxers. Naruto bent down, placing his hands on the brunette's muscular biceps and lay his body flush against the other man's own.

He kissed the taught flesh of Kiba's collarbone and trailed upward, placing soft kisses on every bit of flesh that he came across. He felt Kiba's rough hands swiftly slide down the khaki shorts he had on off his slim hips and Naruto couldn't help but shiver.

_No turning back now, _he told himself as he felt those same big hands he was getting so familiar with grip his shoulders and flip him around to lay flat on his back on the comfortable bed. They stared at each other love and adoration radiating from one of them and the other experiencing bouts of hesitancy and lust.

"I can't wait Naruto." Kiba uttered finally. The blond nodded in understanding and shimmied off the last of his clothing. Bold and naked in front of Kiba now, Naruto felt insecure of himself and tried to cover his genitals. Kiba grabbed his hands at the last second though, preventing him from doing so.

The brunette shot him a small smile before going down, eying the blond's private area with anxiousness. He blew on the tiny rosebud hole and smirked when he heard the man below squeal. Naruto's erection twitched in excitement and Kiba chose to push in one of his dry fingers into the hole. Listening intently to every hitched breath the blond made and every rigid movement expressed.

Kiba felt Naruto's anal walls clench tightly around the alien intrusion, yet he made no move to stop and let the blond adjust. Kiba knew the man below him could take it dry and right now, he did not have time to go slow and gentle as he had always imagined he would do. No, he _had_ to do this before the person who owned his very heart changed his mind. Years and years of waiting, praying, _hoping_ that this day would come and Kiba was not about to let his chance pass.

He was going to take this glorious man right here, right now.

And nothing in the universe was going to stop him.

He added in another finger, curling them inward and making the blond arch his back off the mattress. Naruto clutched the sheets beneath him in pleasure and let out a breathy moan. Kiba licked his suddenly dry lips and gulped. He thrust his fingers inside the other man's entrance and let his free hand trail up the writhing body. The brunette pinched one pert nipple, making Naruto call out in surprise.

Kiba started to scissor his two fingers inside the tight hole earning him a cry of pleasure from the blond below him. Thrusting them faster and harder into the hot body, he relished the way Naruto moaned his name and began to rock his hips.

_God,_ those delicious noising the blond was making almost made Kiba want to come. They sounded just like he had always imagined. Naruto's body felt just as hard yet soft as he had always dreamt it would be. At least he knew the idiot still worked out even after they finished high school football.

Kiba pulled out his fingers and crawled up to the other man, stopping just above Naruto's head to stare deeply into glazed cerulean orbs. They gazed at one another, Kiba merely admiring what was splayed out before him finally, while Naruto tried to recall a time in which he had felt so loved.

Why did this man still stare at him as lovingly just as he did back when they met in their first year of high school?

Naruto did not deserve such kindness, such _love_ from his wonderful friend. He had done nothing to make this man fall in love with him except treat him as he shouldn't be treated. So _why?_ Why had Kiba not moved on when he left him right after college? Not even trying to get into contact with him even after the brunette had emailed, texted, and called him a million times?

Oh God, he was such an asshole.

Kiba stared confused down at the blond, wondering why silent tears streamed down the sides of Naruto's face. Had he been too rough?

The policeman started to panic and he wrapped his strong arms around the blond's shaking frame. He sat up cross-legged and hugged Naruto close to him, but before Kiba could voice out his concern the smaller of the two wrapped tan arms around his broad neck, their hot and sweaty bodies molding against one another. Kiba let himself fall to the mattress, his back hitting the sheets, which cooled his heated body nicely.

"I'm so sorry Kiba. Oh God I'm such a horrible person!" Naruto choked out after placing his hands on Kiba's red triangle tattooed cheeks. The blond had a frown on his face and the brunette below him wanted so much to wipe away any concern the other man had. They stared at each other for what seemed an eternity and Kiba knew his boner wasn't going to go away any time soon, especially since the man of his dreams was _very_ naked and _on top of him._ He chose to stay silent though, since he knew Naruto was struggling to say something to him. In all honesty, he was extremely curious of what the blond had to say.

Naruto swallowed dryly and bent down slowly, catching the other man's lips in a tender kiss. Kiba's eyelids fell close and he brought up his own hands to grasp the blond's sides to bring the other man closer to him. The brunette's tongue slipped passed Naruto's plump lips and egged on the inactive tongue. Both their slick muscles danced and twirled inside Naruto's mouth and Kiba moaned at the wonderful sweetness he tasted.

They calmly separated from one another Kiba was slowly losing himself in Naruto's oceanic orbs. _Lost at sea_, he vaguely thought to himself, a small smile forming on his lips. Naruto's mouth opened and closed as he tried to form the words he needed to say to his old best friend. There was so much guilt bubbling in his chest that he was afraid that if he spoke, he would break down into tears.

"...I don't deserve you. I don't deserve _this. _So _why, _Kiba? Why do still care for me so much after all the hurt I put you through?" Kiba furrowed his eyebrows when he saw crystalline tears start to gather at the edges of Naruto's eyes. Bringing one calloused hand up Kiba ran his thumb smoothly under the blond's eye and wiped away the shiny tear droplet that finally spilled over. He shot Naruto a toothy grin before speaking.

"It's because I love you, Naruto. I told you once before at Sasuke's twentieth birthday party. I remember the exact date too. It was on July twenty-third, two thousand and nine. It was approximately eleven at night and we were in the car because I told you to wait with me in there before you went inside with the beer we had just bought. Before you went back to Sasuke..." Kiba licked his dry lips, never tearing his gaze away from Naruto.

The blond's eyes widened as he recalled the time Kiba was describing too him, more tears gathering in his eyes at the nostalgia and incredulousness he was feeling to know that Kiba remembered that date so perfectly well, like it was something he _had_ to remember for the life of him.

"I told you how I felt after about three minutes of silence in which I gained the courage I needed to tell you. I explained to you the feelings I harbored for you ever since we met in high school in the year two thousand and four. If you don't remember, it was our freshman year in-"

"High school" Naruto cut him off, speaking softly as tears dropped down his face. The blond hurriedly wiped them away, leaning back to sit comfortably on Kiba's stomach, both of them still very naked.

The taller of the two sat up, making Naruto fall onto his lap and settle there. Kiba encircled his strong arms around Naruto's waist and buried his face in the crook of the man's neck.

"Yes, high school. I remember _e__xactly _what happened after I told you. I grew some much needed balls and kissed you…" Kiba recalled with a bitter smile, unwilling to finish what happened next. Naruto let his nimble arms embrace the man next to him and hugged him tightly, closing his own eyes in pained remembrance.

"And I didn't kiss you back…" The blond whispered softly, his voice cracking.

"But it was better than being brutally rejected. At least you still talked to me and nothing was awkward for us. I was still your best friend and I'm glad you at least still let me into your life." Kiba added with a grin on his face, pulling away from the warm neck to place a soft, chaste kiss on corner of Naruto's mouth.

"I could never force you into something you didn't want to do…well, minus this of course." The brunette quipped happily, but a frown suddenly marred his face and Naruto furrowed his eyebrows.

"I know this might be a little late what with us about to fuck and all…and you don't have to answer right now either! I just wanted to ask you if you would give me another chance. I know I can make you the happiest person alive and I will love you for the rest of my life if you let me! I swear to the heavens above I will _always _love you! So how 'bout it, Naruto? Will you allow me to love you once all of this is over? And even if you don't love me right now I can try my hardest to make you love me! I can make this work – we both can."

Kiba was as red as his tattoos and Naruto felt himself genuinely smiling for the first time in a long time. The blond bent down and pulled the other in for another kiss. Kiba let himself drop onto the mattress and grinded his hips upward, rubbing his cock against Naruto's earnestly.

The blond pulled away and let out a breathy moan, shutting his eyes tight, and clutching onto Kiba as wave after wave of pleasure racked throughout his body. The brunette groaned and placed his big hands on Naruto's ass cheeks, grabbing them firmly and harshly pulling them apart.

He raised the blond's hips up and, without hesitancy, slammed Naruto down onto his throbbing erection. Kiba hissed in pleasure as a tight heat encompassed his engorged cock, throwing his head back in pleasure and lying completely still. Above him, Naruto clenched his eyes shut, his mouth agape as he let out a silent scream of pain and pleasure.

The blond let out a shuddering breath and laid his body flat against Kiba's, being careful with the pain that emanated from his lower regions. He snuggled the policeman's neck fondly. Kiba let out a long and exhausted breath, trying hard not to shift around least he wanted to hurt Naruto.

They both stayed rigidly still for a few minutes, Naruto trying to adjust to the size that was stretching out his hole so wonderfully. Sasuke wasn't _nearly_ this big. Below him, Kiba smirked and refrained from wiggling his hips in pride. All that training in police academy really paid off well.

Naruto let out a breath and entangled his nimble fingers in Kiba's soft, brown locks. Lifting his upper body, the blond rocked against the cock that was embedded inside his ass. Kiba moaned and placed his hands on the other man's hips, letting Naruto take control.

If only he could feel this delicious sensation forever, Kiba would surely die a happy man.

The policeman groaned loudly, forcing himself not to shoot his load right then and there. The hot tightness that was surrounding his dick felt so _good_. Better than anything he'd ever felt before in his life.

Naruto smirked at the way he made Kiba turn into a pile of moaning mush. He nibbled lightly on the man's bulging shoulders all the while rotating his hips slowly. Kiba's fingernails dug into the blond's hips, making the latter bite harder than necessary on the brunette's shoulder.

Naruto didn't have time to think when he was suddenly on his back with an animalistic-like Kiba on top of him. The officer growled almost ferociously, diving in and capturing Naruto's lips with his own and delving his rock hard length further into the velvety heat.

The blond below him tried to scream, his blue eyes widening in surprise and delicious pleasure. Naruto hurriedly hung onto the bigger males rippling back muscles and separated his lips away from the searing kiss to let a low moan escape his lips.

Kiba buried his face into the crook of Naruto's neck, sweat dribbling down the sides of his face and landing onto the blond's taught skin. The brunette felt like howling out to the heavens above as he thrust in deeper into Naruto.

He could only imagine how the little rosebud stretched around his thick cock. Kiba knew he must be hurting the male below him what with his bruising grip on his hips and the hard thrusts he was giving, but he couldn't care less anymore. The brunette knew Naruto liked this just as much as him.

With that thought in mind he thrust into the blond faster and harder, clenching his teeth tightly. Naruto wrapped his long, lean legs around Kiba's waist, shutting his eyes as wave upon wave of pleasure coursed through his body with such intensity that it almost left him numb.

Kiba's dick was rubbing earnestly against his prostate and Naruto is sure that the other male doesn't even know because he's so wrapped up in thrusting into him. The blond knew this was the man's first time with the way his thrusts were jerky and, in a way, off beat. Naruto didn't care though, his eagerness more than made up for it because he found himself unable to voice his pleasure up until a second ago, when he screamed once he saw white dots appear in his vision.

Naruto came right then and there and it was the fastest he had ever came in a long while. He came all over their stomachs, his white essence getting almost everywhere. Naruto's anal walls clenched tightly around Kiba's seemingly infinite hard length and his toes curled. The blond's mouth was agape from screaming and his back was arched inches off the mattress.

The constricting tightness of Naruto's ass proved to be too much for Kiba as the latter let out a loud moan and ejaculated with a shuddering breath into the smaller male's abused opening. The brunette collapsed tiredly on top of Naruto, his breathing ragged and uneven.

They stayed like that for what felt like forever, the beating of their hearts pounding in unison, lulling them into a serene peace.

Kiba looked loving at Naruto's glazed eyes, leaning down slightly to kiss a scarred cheek and nuzzle it affectionately.

"So how 'bout it, Naruto?" The brunette whispered softly, shutting his eyes while wrapping his strong arms around Naruto.

The blond smiled brightly.

"Yes, Kiba."

Tanned eyelids snapped open and soft brown eyes stared down at him in incredulousness. Naruto merely smiled up at the gapping policeman and brought up his hands to cup the man's face. He kissed Kiba chastely, an infinite smile firmly plastered on his face.

"It may take some time for me to get used to this, but if you'll have me like you said you will, I'd like you to teach me how to love, so that I can love you even more in return." Naruto whispered, staring uneasily up at Kiba.

All the brunette could do was smile cheekily and nod a thousand times over while taking the smaller man into his arms and kissing him passionately.

"I like you, Kiba." Naruto mumbled, making Kiba grin.

"I love you, Naruto."

_**Fin**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed it, Zamizu-me, and all you other readers too! Read and review! **


End file.
